


Sunset

by shortbreads



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: JinHoro, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26560246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortbreads/pseuds/shortbreads
Summary: Vaguely set after episode 45.Feelings expressed and not expressed.
Relationships: Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sunset

In the top floor of a recently constructed building serving as a temporary base, Horobi sat alone in the living room. Even though it was only serving a temporary purpose, it was still lightly decorated with new furnishings, one of which being a couch that he was currently utilizing. Eventually, Horobi hears a faint sound of approaching footsteps and before long, Jin enters the room.

“Oh, you were here?” Jin asks, with a mild expression of surprise, upon seeing Horobi. 

“Just recently,” Horobi responds, watching Jin move across the space towards the window near him. 

Jin hums in acknowledgment and directs his focus onto opening the window. With a bit of force, he opens the window fully, inviting the warmth of the summer air into the room. Jin leans against the window and watches as the sun begins its descent into the horizon. 

While Jin focuses his attention outside, Horobi finds himself watching Jin instead. The light of the setting sun carries over and frames Jin’s profile in the bright reds of the sky, dyeing strands of his hair in its color. A slow breeze passes through the window, blowing past Jin as the wind accompanies the last bleeding rays of sun spilling into the room. The rays appeared to move with Jin’s hair, becoming red embers of light dancing around him. It was a red so strong it would surely burn the fingers of anyone who dared reached a hand towards it, yet it poured itself into Jin in joyous compliance, devoting itself to him as it embraced him in gentle flames of warmth. Taking in the sight, Horobi felt the strength leave his body, rendering the strong posture of his mechanical framing to a loosely-held collapsible combination of parts. If he were not seated securely in the cushionings of the couch, he would have surely fallen to his knees. The foreign sensation overwhelmed him, but he felt equally entranced as he did alarmed. Beginning to recognize the emotion building up inside him, swelling painfully in his chest, Horobi unconsciously opens his mouth to speak. 

“Is this—?” Horobi starts, but the tone of his voice, distant and uneven, sounds so strange to him that he stops his words short in surprise. 

With the sun no longer being visible from the window, Jin turns to him. “What is it, Horobi?”

Their eyes meet and Horobi goes still, but under Jin’s gentle and patient gaze Horobi feels a wave of calm wash over him.

“I was thinking,” Horobi begins carefully, being sure to deliver his words evenly. “About my feelings towards you.”

Jin’s eyebrows raise in surprise, clearly taken aback, but his face relaxes as he smiles towards Horobi. “And?”

Horobi breaks eye contact, turning his eyes downward in uncertainty. Jin, as if anticipating that exact reaction, lets out a soft laugh in understanding as he approaches Horobi. 

“You know,” Jin says, reaching out to Horobi and brushing a strand of hair behind his ear. “Whenever I’d go out to the water at night, I thought about you.”

Horobi looks at him, confused, but waits for him to continue. Jin smiles, letting his hand fall from Horobi’s ear, letting his fingers trail in a soft caress as he does so. 

“When it's calm and unperturbed without any outside elements functioning as an influence, it’s still and quiet. The moonlight reflects on it so neatly and you’d have to strain yourself to even pick up on any sound or movement that disrupts that reflection,” Jin speaks, fondness coating his words. “But when it becomes overwhelmed by the elements, hundreds of small-forming waves disperse the moonlight and that erratic dance of light across black waves is more exciting than any night of stars. It makes me want to rush towards it, even if I know it’s dangerous.”

Jin pauses and cups Horobi’s face in his hand. “It’s a sight so overwhelmingly and terrifyingly beautiful that I feel compelled to approach it even knowing the risk.”

Horobi closes his eyes and leans into Jin’s touch, turning his face into Jin’s palm as if in an attempt to hide himself. Horobi brings his hand to Jin’s wrist, loosely holding his hand in place. Jin watches quietly, allowing Horobi to maneuver himself slowly through affections. 

Looking at Jin meekly from the corner of his eye, Horobi spoke in a quiet voice just above a whisper. “One day I’ll express to you all that you mean to me.”

Jin brings his face closer to Horobi’s, close enough for their noses to touch, and delivers a response in a voice equally as quiet. “I’ll look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the most romantic thing I've ever written, lol.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Edit: I did change the wording of one line after posting. That's all.


End file.
